


Ocean Eyes

by altairrr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Other, aNGSTY FLUFF BC IT GIVES ME LIFE, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairrr/pseuds/altairrr
Summary: Yes. Of course you were, Kisame. You were his partner after all. The one person, besides Sasuke he truly trusted. Lightly, and hopefully going unnoticed, the Uchiha sniffled and quickly blinked his tears away. Stealthily shoving the cat ears back in his inside poclet. Or so he thought he did.





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to @Konatachan603 on tumblr! I was your Secret Santa and I do apologize that it was late, but I hope you like it <3

"Itachiii! What's this?" The innocent voice of the older Uchiha's little brother asked holding up a pair of cat ears that was given to him for previous successful mission. 

 

"This is... from the time-" Instead of finishing his sentence, he stared at the little one in awe. He was so pure. So innocent. Oh how he hopes that he will never be tainted with the dangers and sin spread across the world. No. He shall never experience that. But he did anyway... And it all started with him. Shedding the blood of their entire clan and Itachi just waited on the highest electrical post. Why didn't he just leave? Did he have to stay behind? Use his Mangekyo Sharingan and punch little Sasuke in the stomach? Why didn't he just leave the village and let his dear precious Sasuke wonder who spilled the red liquids that was supposed to remain within the body. Why...?

 

Seeing his reaction to every single Uchiha on the ground covered in their own blood had to be one of the most heartbreaking things he ever had to see. And then to have his own blood hate him for at most ten years straight. Hellbent on training just to avenge his family. Their undeserving and cursed family. 

 

"Itachi Uchiha... I will kill you!" Words so vile, so full of hatred, was like taking a stab to the heart. But of course, Itachi just simply couldn't allow for those feelings to be visible at any given point. Until his time will come. 

 

"There you are Itachi!" A much deeper familiar voice came behind him. "I've been looking all over for you." 

 

Yes. Of course you were, Kisame. You were his partner after all. The one person, besides Sasuke he truly trusted. Lightly, and hopefully going unnoticed, the Uchiha sniffled and quickly blinked his tears away. Stealthily shoving the cat ears back in his inside poclet. Or so he thought he did. 

 

"Oh Kisame... My apologies from running of so suddenly. I thought I sensed a familiar chakra in this direction.

 

Now Kisame may not have known Itachi for _that_ long but he most definitely knows that Itachi is lying to him. Why? Reasons go unknown but for starters, Itachi never runs off. No matter what he's always by his side. Let alone track chakras without him. And his posture just says it all. If Itachi was tracking someone, he would still never leave Kisame's side. Never. 

 

"Itachi. You're lying." 

 

For the very first time in his life, someone was able to read him. How is that possible? His on mother _and_ father weren't able to do that. Let alone Sasuke. So how can Kisame do that? Have they been around each other for that long so how-? 

 

Though he was. And there was nothing he could do to defend himself.  Not even protest. It was all just basic knowledge that it was pointless. Snapping out of his trance of sadness, Itachi decided that it was time to put his emotions aside once more like before and continue their mission. Turning towards Kisame with a bowed head, he tried walking past the shark hiding his tears but was only stopped by him. 

 

"Something smells like the ocean, yet we're so far away from it." What kind of sentence... Looking up at the other with red dark eyes, the Hoshigaki hummed in realization. "You have ocean eyes." 

 

"What does that mean?" 

 

"You've cried." 

 

 _Dammit_. He let his guard down. 

 

"Oi. There's nothing wrong with that you know." 

 

"It's a sign of weakness, and I refuse to show that side of m-" 

 

"It's also a sign of growth. Strength. Feeling isn't something meant to be hidden, but used to ones advantage to get stronger. Didn't you tell your brother that?" 

 

He did. 

 

 _"You're not even worth killing... If you want to kill me, begrudge me! Hate me! And keep on surviving in that unsightly manner."_  

 

That whole time, until they encountered Naruto for the second, he thought that hatred was the key to getting stronger. Excelling passed others and completely eliminating them from the world they corrupt. But that wasn't the case. It was never the case. It was the curse. 

 

"Itachi... We don't have to continue the mission right now if you're not ready-" 

 

"I'm ready." 

 

"No you're not. And I'm pretty sure Pein wouldn't want his strongest to die on the field just because he couldn't get himself in check." Taken back, Itachi struggled trying to find the right words to counter but his mind just wasn't working right. "So you are going to sit back down and collect yourself. And I'll wait for you." 

 

And with that Itachi turned his back and headed back towards the edge of the cliff and reclaimed his original seat on the big rock. "Also, I'm not sure if you like sweets but there's a bag of cookies in your right pocket and a little bottle of water in the left." Checking to see if such words were true, the Uchiha smiled softly to see that they were. Little shark shaped cookies and a closed bottle of  water to wash down the sugar. How thoughtful as he's always been.  

 

"Thank you Kisame."


End file.
